


Answers

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack finally gets some answers
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Kudos: 20





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for this [drabble tree](https://users.livejournal.com/-medley-/33558.html) on 7 July 2007 and posted to [my own journal](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/12138.html) on 9 August 2007. Unbeta'd.

Here he stands before the one man in the universe, in all of time, who could tell him once and for all what the hell _happened_, back on the Game Station. How he’s alive, why he was left, what _is_ he now? He’s wanted to know for _so long_, sure that once he’s back with the Doctor, once he _knows_, he can slot back into his old place in the TARDIS and everything will be like it was before.

The Doctor tells him, and he realises he was wrong. _Nothing_ is like it was before.

He wishes he didn’t know.


End file.
